


Little One, We Will Bring You Into This World

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cameo appearances by other characters, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Small moments with Lily, James, and their unborn child.





	Little One, We Will Bring You Into This World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [salazarastark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salazarastark/gifts).



> Not sure if this was what you were hoping for, but I hope you like this fic. :)

She was a mix of overjoyed and nervous with her latest discovery of the morning. Them having children was something that she and James had talked about often.

But with the rise of Voldemort and the chaos that followed him, she quietly wondered if it would be best to wait until he was gone to try and have a child.

Sighing softly, Lily gently touched her stomach with both of her hands, spreading her fingers over the ever so slight hardness that she could feel beginning to form under the softness of her abdominal muscles. Her thoughts swirled as she considered the new life within her body that would soon be a whirlwind of energy once they were born.

Was she ready to be a mother? Probably not, but she had James and the example of how her mother had raised her and Petunia, along with those of their friends that had children.

She knew that James would want to keep the babe and that made her want to keep it too. This little babe would be their light of hope in a world that was quickly falling into chaos and darkness.

Downstairs she heard the door open and then James was calling out for her. She swallowed around the stone in her throat before answering from the door of the spare room; the room that would become her baby's room in time.

"Up here, James. I have some news to share with you, my love."

She heard his footsteps echo gently as her husband came up the stairs, with bright curiosity in his concerned expression. Lily watched as he took in the undecorated room around her before he noticed the way that her hands lay on her stomach.

As she had expected, James slowly grins as his eyes widen with surprise while he listens to her news. There is going to be so much for them to do alongside their other responsibilities.

*

Perhaps she shouldn't have been surprised at how supportive their friends with the announcement by James of her pregnancy. She laughs as all of them offer gifts seemingly apparated out of nowhere, their hugs, and gentle shoulder pats.

Sirius grins when she makes him their baby's godfather as James nods in delighted agreement of her choice.

Lily meets James' gaze over the top of their friend's heads and smiles brightly at him. Maybe this something that they can manage to do this after all.

*

Lily awakens with a soft gasp on her breath, breaking through the silent darkness of the night as she tries to find the source of her discomfort with searching wide eyes and she listens for movement from the other side of their bed.

Bedsprings softly complain at the movement as James awakens and rolls over before slowly sitting up. Lily watches as James leans over to gently take her cold hand into his, squeezing it gently.

"Everything alright, love?" James asks softly, his shadowed eyes watching her.

"I think so. Not quite sure what woke me up. Sorry for waking you up, James. I –" She answers as something flutters gently in her stomach, she stops midsentence to glance at the slight rise of her stomach.

Can it be? She wonders as she lightly presses down against the mound of her stomach and feels that answering flutter again.

"Lily? What it is?"

She looks up with a laugh and squeezes James' hand once before taking it and gently putting it against her stomach. He suddenly surprises her by taking her into his arms and resting his forehead against her before kissing softly.

"We can do it, Lily. I know we can."

Privately, Lily thought so as well and watched as James laughed loudly as the first movements of their baby occurred that night.

*

Lily sat on the stool in front of her vanity mirror, gently caressing her rounded stomach as the babe moved within her. She was still so in awe that they had managed to create a new life amongst the darkness of the war and the death that followed.

"I will give you a chance to experience this world, little one. Though I wonder what choices you would make now with your experiences in this world."

 

Remus finds her later, bringing with him some food and a quiet smile as he sets the tray down. They sit together in relative silence, eating the food that he brought with him as small stars shine brightly in the night sky outside of the bedroom window.

*

"Here love."

James looks up from his book and grins as Lily gently hands over a steaming cup of hot chocolate to him before she moves slowly and goes to sit beside another container of the warm liquid treat. James liked it when Lily made a batch of her hot chocolate; it was sweet with some secret spiciness added to it.

Slowly he sips from it, as his thoughts start wandering away from the book that he'd been reading towards Lily and their unborn child. Would it be a boy or would it be a girl?

Either way, he would love their child with every fiber of his being and beating of his heart as he looks over at Lily.

"What names have tickled your interest lately, Lil?"

With closed eyes, he listened to her talk about the names she liked and the ones that she had overheard around the village. He loved his darling and wished that they could have quiet little moments like this in the future with their child as they played with the toys they and their friends would give to them.

*

When James wakes up that morning, there’s warm coffee waiting for him on the bedside table and notes that Lily is asleep beside him. Likely she'd come back to wake him but fell back asleep instead with the hardened rise of her stomach pressing gently into his side.

James listens carefully to the sounds of their home, he can hear that the radio that Lily likes to sit by and listen to the muggle newsperson rattle on about something happening in the muggle world.

Smiling softly, James gently nuzzles the side of Lily's head with a light kiss into her hair as Lily sighs in her sleep before stirring awake and opens her beautiful, lovely eyes before beaming back.

"Love you, James," Lily says before kissing him softly as their babe stirs awake and kicks them both. "And this unruly little one of ours."

"Love you both too, Lily," James says, chuckling reaching down to gently pat her stomach in the hope that their child would calm down with the strength of its kicks.


End file.
